1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for measuring pungency of red pepper powder, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for quickly measuring pungency of red pepper powder using a near infrared sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, pungency and red color of peppers are important when peppers are used as food. The pungency of peppers is capsaicinoids compound including mainly capsaicin and dihydrocapsaicin. Capsaicinoids is mainly contained in a placenta between a pepper pericarp and seed and a septum, and partly in the seed closer to the placenta. A fruit flesh ununiformly contains small amount of capsaicinoids.
In accordance with the Korean Standard (KS), red pepper powder is uniform in unique color and gloss, has moisture below 11.0%, ash below 8.0%, acid-insoluble ash below 8.0%. If capsaicinoids of red pepper powder exceeds 42.3 mg %, pepper power is defined as having pungency. If capsaicinoids of red pepper powder is below 42.3 mg %, pepper power is defined as having mild taste.
Meanwhile, Karl Norris analyzed a chemical solid specimen of agricultural products by applying a multivariable analysis method to a complicated near infrared spectrum in the early 1960's, which has been put to practical use of a near infrared spectral analysis method for the first time. Thereafter, the near infrared spectral analysis method has started in an agricultural field and applied to a medical field and food, feed, fiber, petrochemical, and polymer fields as well. The near infrared spectral analysis method enables to minimize preprocessing on specimens and quickly analyze specimens. Further, the near infrared spectral analysis method is a non-destructive method capable of simultaneously measuring a variety of components and repeatedly measuring them in real time.